The provision of sufficient lighting that can be used as needed for a motor vehicle presents a constant challenge to the automobile industry. In particular the illumination of a trunk often poses problems, since the latter is often deep and unfavorably tailored for complete illumination. In addition, the trunk is often provided with a parcel shelf or some other screen that further impedes the view, even with the trunk lid open.
Accordingly, there is a need for a light element that makes it possible to reliably illuminate the trunk of a motor vehicle that is flexible in use, and impedes the placement into and removal of luggage or other items as little as possible.